Holding Hands
by snowfox2
Summary: A simple dinner out turns at a lot more complicated after a Disney movie reference. Warnings for explicit sexual content.
1. The Tramp

They were sitting at the back of a bar sharing a small table, a plate of nachos and they each had a beer in hand. Chase with his chair turned so the back was against the wall and Park had her legs tucked under the table. They had changed out of their hospital garb and put on street cloths. Chase was in his leather jacket with a white shirt under it and jeans, casual and comfortable. Park was in her work slacks and a light blue, button up shirt that was pleated down the front. This was their fifth dinner together since the awkward dreams had happened. The first meal had been a bit weird, but things had easily taken on the old spirit. Now it was a little treat for both of them, an escape from the stress of work and her family.

"You were not on the drill team," Chase teased smiling brightly at the idea. Thinking of Park in any type of uniform was almost cringe worthy, but a cheerleading outfit was the worst.

"My parents wanted me involved with a sport, it would look good on college applications, but I'm no good at, well, anything like that," she said shrugging, "Three weeks of practice and I was politely asked to leave the team. I guess telling the coach I found the whole experience to be degrading and humiliating didn't exactly help my cause."

"That sounds more like you," he said reaching down to grab a chip and brought it to his mouth. A string of cheese was coming off of it and went straight across to the chip that Park was holding.

"You've got to be kidding me," Park scoffed, "This is so Lady and the Tramp."

"Calling me a tramp?" Chase demanded lightheartedly.

"If the shoe fits," she countered, making him smile.

"I'll wear it," he said, laughing which made her laugh. Her whole body was shaking with it, including the barest hint of her breasts. She really was flat. He brought his eyes casually up to hers much preferring the sight of her shining eyes.

He put the chip into his mouth and the long string that was attached to it. Park gave him an odd look before reaching up and snapping off the cheese midway. She put her chip down without eating it and put the drink to her lips. She finished it and stood up.

"Going somewhere?" he asked ready to stand up as well.

"Refill," she said holding up the empty glass.

He nodded and sat back down, something pulling at the edge of his mind. She was acting off again, at least he thought so. It was hard to tell with Park sometimes.

He watched her walk off, trying to read into her pose, her face. He could only see half of her face, but he knew she was thinking. She had the expression that meant she was either working on a hard case or trying to understand human interaction. She glanced back at him, her eyes shy to meet his. She came back with a long island ice tea, which was stronger than anything he'd seen her drink so far.

"After the drill team I tried tennis," she admitted and went on to tell him about her refusal to wear one of those tiny skirts as she'd done a study and found they did nothing to improve gameplay, but did increase the number of people in the crowd, mainly males. He found himself smiling the whole time, but not saying much. She was rambling and drinking the strong liquor quickly between run on sentences. She was revving up for something, but he couldn't figure out what.

"I played lacrosse-"he started, but she cut him off.

"Do you want to kiss me?" she asked suddenly. His eyes went wide and he sat up straight, subconsciously distancing himself from her.

"What?" he said knowing he was giving her that look that she always considered insulting and it might well be, "I thought we were past this."

"Yes. I am aware that we've both decided to ignore any inclination of a sexual nature towards the other. Me out of sheer embarrassment and you out of shame," he wanted to correct her, but she was talking too fast, "But just then, with the chip. You ate the chip without taking off the cheese."

"We're eating nachos, they normally have cheese on them," he argued.

"Not cheese connected to another chip that is going into another person's mouth. We were talking about lady and the tramp and everything. The suggestion should have been obvious," she said giving him a look like he was dumb.

"I wasn't thinking of that," he told her and it was true. He hadn't thought of that. Although he had thought of kissing her, wondering if she'd be as forceful in real life as his dream had suggested she might be.

"Subconsciously you might have been. We've become very close in the last few weeks, emotionally and intellectually, it's only natural our bodies would respond somewhat. I've theorize that if I was attractive we would have had sex months ago," she said and there he had to stop her.

"That's not true," he proclaimed but she ignored him. She might have been smart too.

"If we had, our relationship would have taken a different turn," she continued, "We wouldn't feel so safe with one another. You'd feel pressured to make a commitment and I'd feel the need to perform for you as a sexualized female always does. I'd want to wear makeup and cover up my faults. You'd do the same and we wouldn't have this honesty. I cherish this…comfort we have together."

"I do as well," he admitted wondering why she had brought up the chip at all then. Would it have been better for their situation if she hadn't brought it up at all?

"That doesn't mean at points I'm not…that I don't…" she started, but couldn't finish. She tilted her head down and took the last sip of her strong drink.

"Think of me that way?" he asked having an idea what she was insinuating at. She gave him one of those looks that made him feel as if he'd said something completely arrogant and dumb.

"That I don't feel insulted that you're shallow enough not to be attracted to me based solely on physical preference," she told him sounding more defensive than honest. He didn't press the subject only sat there looking at her sullen face.

"You're not ugly," he told her, reaching out and taking her hand in his, "You're pretty in this…sweet way. You're so…" He didn't know what to say. He was normally so good at complementing those plastic women he used to sleep with, but this real woman before him left him speechless.

"I shouldn't have drank this much," she said but she finished the drink anyways.

Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes a bit glossy. Had it taken that much booze to get her comfortable to talk to him about it? Her eyes were staring at their hands and then up at him. His thumb rubbed over her skin and her eyes shuttered to a close. His breath quickened and his heart jumped at the sight. Her mouth opened to let out a sigh and he couldn't stop staring at her lips.

"Yes," he said out of nowhere.

"Yes?" she asked raising a brow, "Yes what?"

"I want to kiss you," he admitted both to her and himself. He did too. He looked forward to their meals together; he couldn't wait to talk to her, he texted her constantly. She was right, he was comfortable with her and that meant more than he could admit. It made her special to him and it was slowly changing his opinion of her.

"Why don't you? The physical limitations have always been set by you and it's your responsibility to break them," she challenged, leaning forward and puckering up. It wasn't a pleasant image really and he did his best not to move away. He couldn't do it. It only lasted an instant. She sat back quickly and stood, looking miserable.

"It's okay," she said rubbing the hand he had been holding, "I get it, it's okay. Can I stay at your place tonight?"

He felt a blush creep over his cheeks like he was sixteen again. He didn't know why, she'd stayed over before. Only now that didn't sound like the best idea. It might also get weird considering how tonight had gone.

"I don't want my parents to see me this drunk again," she explained starting to walk and swaggering a bit. He stood quickly and put his arm around her, steadying her before she could fall. She leaned heavily on him and she felt good pressed up to his side. He hadn't drank enough to enjoy just any warm body being close to him, but she did feel nice. He ran a hand through her hair, messing up the near perfect crop. He had the urge to lean over and kiss the top of her head, but that seemed too brotherly. It might make matters worse.

"Of course," he said rubbing her shoulder and then nudging her forward a bit. She swayed on the way to the car. It would seem four beers and one long island had been a bit too much for her.

As he was driving them home, Park was leaning her head on the window, commenting that she liked the cold against her forehead. She turned so she was facing him for a moment.. When he looked over he saw eyes full of longing and a deep sadness. It was if she was on the brink of crying, but there was anger that replaced it. She huffed and turned away from him.

He reached over to touch her, trying his best to comfort her. She flinched away and he dropped his hand. He hated that. He wished he could make her feel better, make her happy. He'd do anything to see her smile.

He parked his car in the driveway and he got out. He watched her struggle with the door before going over to her. He helped her out and refused to remove his arm when she pushed away. He supported her as they went towards the door.

"Haven't eaten for six hours," she explained, "No food to absorb the alcohol."

"You don't need to explain," he said giving her a smile as he tried to find his house keys.

"You have a lot of muscles on your back," she said then corrected quickly, "I mean, I'm sure you have the normal number of muscles, but they're toned nicely."

"I don't work out or anything," he told her finally finding the key and starting to unlock it. He stopped dead when he felt a hand under his shirt.

"A mesomorph body type is rare but highly sought after," she told him slurring her words slightly. Her hand started climbing up his back and he felt suddenly very aware they were still outside and someone might see them.

"Park," he said not sure where this was going. She moved her hand away from his back and he felt an odd cold patch where it had been.

"Sorry," she said looking down at her shoes.

He opened the door and walked her inside. The door closed behind them and she leaned against it on her own. She still wasn't meeting his eyes.

"I should go home," she said reaching for the door handle, but it took two fumbling attempts before she even got close. He grabbed her hand and held it. He was distracted for a moment by the softness of her skin and how small her hand felt in his.

"Stay," he said softly. Slowly her eyes came up and met his. She was searching his eyes for something he knew wasn't there. He wished it was, but that wasn't how it worked. He stepped forward, his body closing in on hers.

"Okay," she said sounding unsure about the simple answer. Her face was contorted with confusion. He was confused too in all honesty. His body was moving on its own, knowing what it wanted even if his mind didn't understand why.

His hand moved up to her cheek and he stroked his thumb over her lip. She gasped, her eyes going wide and her mouth hanging open. He felt a thrill go through his body. Her tongue darted out and she licked him. He took in a sharp breath as he felt his blood rush to his groin. Park was turning him on. His lips twitched with a smile. She had a sheepish look on her face that was hiding excitement and a startling amount of hope.

He moved his hand away, her face dropping into a frown, but it didn't last. He leaned forward, cupping her face in his hands and kissed her. Kissing her was like breathing after being under water. It was refreshing and made him feel alive. She was stiff at first, not kissing back. He was ready to pull away when she moved her lips. She was exactly as fierce as he had dreamed. Her lips were open, tongue reaching for his and her hands on the back of his neck. He'd never had to bend down so far to kiss someone.

He groaned happily. He'd always worried that if they touched he wouldn't like it. He couldn't have been more wrong. His hands were all over her and she felt good. She made little gasps and moans and he couldn't wait to hear her when they were having sex. Having sex? Did he want that? His hips grinded against her, not an easy thing with the height difference and instantly knew he had to have sex with her.

She broke away and for an instant he panicked. Was she rethinking this? He didn't know if he could take it if she walked away now. Where would that leave them?

"Bedroom," she said breathless, but completely fearless. Her eyes were alive with passion and she pushed him backwards. He scooped her up by her knees, supporting her back with his other arm. She let out a cry of surprise and then grabbed onto his neck. He carried her into the bedroom; she was so light.

He laid her out and then crawled over her. When he had his hands on either side of her shoulders he kissed her again. They were instantly impassioned again, her hands going up to his shirt and unbuttoned it. He didn't stop her; in fact he was happy when he felt her hands exploring his chest. They didn't linger there long, quickly going down and unbuttoning his pants. She was inside them in an instant and her gasp when she felt his hard on was completely gratifying.

"Condom?" she demanded after a few desperate kisses.

"No foreplay?" he asked, but he was already looking for the condoms besides the bed. He found one and went to turn on the light. She grabbed his hand, pulling it away. She was shy and that might be alright. He wanted this, but he wasn't sure if either of them could handle full exposure at such stage. That could wait until later.

"Don't need it. We've been having mental foreplay for months," she said still out of breath. She was already undoing her pants and pushing them down.

Gently he nudged her legs open and then crawled in between them, condom firmly on. He moved his hand between her legs first and felt a warm wetness at the apex. She was unshaven as he'd imagined, but that didn't matter. He barely felt it since his mind was focused on just how wet she was. He easily slipped a finger in making her moan deep down in her throat. He moved it in and out a few times before she wiggled in frustration.

"Just do it," she insisted her hands on his shoulders and her back arched towards him. She wanted him, pretty damn strongly. It flattered him, which only helped his arousal. He didn't want to think of what House would say about that.

"Alright," he whispered into her ear and used his slick hand to guide himself in. She was so tight and felt so warm around him. He hadn't had sex in a while, but he had a feeling it'd been a lot longer for her. She let out a high pitched sound at the entry then went quiet.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked and she quickly nodded her head.

She moved her hips forward and urged him on. He started thrusting slowly, groaning at the yielding warmth that surrounded him. She was letting out little gasps and even softer groans. Her body was telling a better story than her sounds. She was arching into him, soaking wet and her nails were biting into his back pleasantly.

He kept going, their bodies pressed together as he moved inside of her. He didn't know how long it was, but he suddenly felt like he was on the edge.

"Park," he said staring down at her, but it did nothing to slow his orgasm. Her eyes were burning into his and off handedly he noticed she was still wearing her glasses and they were lopsided.

"Chase," she whispered and it sent him over the edge. He orgasmed a moment later, completely shameless and it felt heavenly; the moment after though he felt guilty as he started going limp. She hadn't orgasmed at all. He slipped out of her and Chase fumbled for what to say.

"It's okay," she said grabbing the hand that attempted to touch her, "I can't when I drink."

He only half believed that, but he was too tired and his mind was racing about other things. He moved to the other side of the bed, letting out a deep breath. He'd just had sex with Park. Casually as he could he buttoned up his pants and started to redo his shirt. He could hear Park redressing behind him, but he didn't look.

"Is this when I wake up?" she asked as he heard her head hit the pillow. He turned to look at her, the hair around her head messed instead of its normal halo around her face. She met his gaze, fixing her glasses.

"Do you want to?" he asked wondering if she regretted doing it. They should have thought about it more. They should have discussed it. This could have ruined everything.

"I don't know," she said her voice shaking softly. He slid his hand over his silky sheets until he found her hand. He held it, squeezing gently. Neither looked at the other, eyes firmly focused on the ceiling.

"Me neither," he said finally and he heard her groan. She got up and stomped across the room, arms crossed over her chest.

"Then why," she demanded glaring at him with hands on her hips, "Did you just have sex with me? You didn't have too. Did I look like I needed a pity fuck that bad?"

"No," he insisted sitting up and then moving over to the edge of the bed.

"Then why do it? I see the way you look at me. You've made it pretty damn clear you don't want me," she demanded as she had every right too.

He dropped his head into his hands and ran a hand through his hair. Why had he slept with her? It'd felt so right in the moment. All he could keep thinking about was that she'd been smiling all day. She'd helped solve the case and she'd look so proud of herself. That's why he'd even suggested dinner. He hadn't even asked Adams or Taub to join them. He'd wanted dinner to be the two of them. He preferred it like that. He could talk then, just talk to her, about anything. He'd told her everything. At one point or another he'd told her about his mother's drinking, his sister's troubles and his father's absence. He spilled out everything and it felt good. She hadn't reacted like everyone. She'd cried and told him it was horrible. He couldn't disagree, it was horrible. It was the first time he'd reached out and held her hand. They'd talked until closing at that restaurant and he'd been tempted to offer to take her home. He almost had, but he'd still dropped her off at her house.

"I don't want you," he told her and ducked from a flying punch that came out of nowhere. She was too drunk for perfect aim and he was lucky for that. He knew she could do some damage when she was trying..

"Fuck you," she said righting herself again, getting ready for another swing. She was tearing up and he didn't know how to fix her.

"I need you," he admitted standing up and getting closer to her, "I want a lot of woman, but I need you. I need to talk to you after a hard day; I need to make you smile."

She smiled a bit at that, but stayed silent. He didn't know what else to say. There wasn't much he'd figured out himself. All he knew right now was that he would say anything to make her stay.

"We could still play the drunk card," she suggested sitting down beside him on the bed.

"I'm not drunk," he told her and she looked surprised.

"Not a bit?" she asked her voice squeaking at the end.

"Nope," he said honestly. He'd had three beers and he wasn't even feeling a buzz at this point.

"I thought for sure you'd be…when we did it," she admitted.

"When?" he asked and she blushed brightly.

"I mean…huh….I have no idea how to cover that up, far too buzzed."

"It's alright," he said watching her face. It was hard to correlate the woman in front of him with someone he'd slept with.

"We should sleep," she suggested and stood up, swaggering at her first step.

"Sleep with me," he said his voice soft and he found himself really hoping she'd say yes. She turned back to him, her face twisted with surprise and confusion.

"Again? We just did," she reminded him.

"No, no not sex," he said with a little chuckle, "Sleep with me as in sleep sleep."

"Oh," she said understanding him now.

She was silent a moment before she went over and curled up on the bed. He tugged the blanket from under her and she muttered an apology. He slipped off his shoes and socks, pushing them aside before taking off his shirt. Park was pretending to try and sleep, but he could see her eyes were slightly open; she was watching him. He forced back a grin as he slowly undid his belt, giving her a bit of a show. He undid his pants pushed them down to the floor. After a moment's consideration he decided he'd keep his underwear on tonight.

He went to the other side of the bed and got in. He turned towards Park and spooned her close to him. She was still fully dressed, right down to her shoes. It was the oddest sleeping arrangement he had ever had, but he felt oddly comfortable. He went to sleep with the smell of her coconut shampoo in his nose and her less than gentle snoring in his ear.


	2. We Did it

They had a plan for how to act on the first day of work. At least, Park thought they had a plan. Chase had a different one; one he knew would work. He sat down across from her and looked his longtime boss straight in the eyes.

"I slept with Park last night," he said flat as he could, "No, I don't know what it means. We don't have any idea where this is going or if it will happen again. Yes, we had been drinking, but I was close to sober."

He waited, judging his fellow doctor's reactions. Taub was leaning back, hands linked over his stomach and a tight grin on his lips. He neither seemed to disapprove or approve, which wasn't what Chase had been expecting. He met Chase's eyes and wagged his eyebrows. Adams' brow was drawn together and she was staring at the folder in front of her as if it had suddenly grown two heads. She didn't look at up at him, but instead over at Park. Park was trying to hide behind her hair and it wasn't working. She took a deep breath then organized the papers in front of her.

"Well, now that's out of the way..." she said trying to get them back on track, "Cystic fibrosis explains our patient's-"

"How was it?" House demanded his attention on Park. Chase wished he'd been the one asked instead. Park was mortified and had completely stopped trying to hide her fidgeting.

"Amazing," she told him sharply.

"No, it wasn't," House interpreted, "You didn't enjoy it."

"Did too," she argued, but even Chase caught the hesitation in her voice.

"You used one word to describe it, a word you didn't delay in uttering. You had your answer planned out, simple as it was. You haven't looked at Chase since I asked you, not even a side glance. In fact you've been hyper focusing on me."

"She didn't orgasm," Chase told him, sacrificing his own reputation to put Park out of the spotlight. House didn't respond right away and Chase could almost hear the cogs in his mind working. He didn't want to know what House was contemplating.

"Interesting," he said tapping his fingers. Chase had a feeling he wasn't talking about the lack of orgasm, but he couldn't tell what House was prying into either.

"We-I'd been drinking," Park said tossing herself back on the cross, "It wasn't like we were trying...It didn't really hurt or anything..."

"New topic, please god, new topic" Adams said putting her hands over her ears for a moment, "We do have a patient to take care of."

"Adams, Park, go do a round of allergy tests and a tox screen. Taub, Chase go do an environmental check. Can't have the love birds getting in a session on the clock," he said his eyes going between Chase and Park slowly.

"Hilarious House," Chase said leaving the room feeling like he'd been pulled through the ringer. The worst part was knowing that Park really hadn't enjoyed last night. He knew she hadn't had that great of a time, but he hadn't known how bad it was. It hadn't _really _hurt? He'd never gotten such a bad review before.

She left with Adams, but gave him a glare as she passed. They had spent the whole car ride over a detailed plan of action against House's suspicions. She'd even drawn out a pie chart. Where she'd gotten the protractor was still a mystery.

"Park huh?" Taub said walking in stride besides him.

"Yes. Is that so unusual?" he demanded half annoyed.

"I'm happy for you," he said and Chase waited for the backhanded compliment, but none came.

"We had sex, it's not that big of a deal," Chase told him although it felt like it might be a big deal.

"Understood," Taub said smiling mischievously, but he did Chase a big favor and he didn't mention it for the rest of the day.

He felt like himself as he searched through a stranger's house. They found a few clues that pointed to heavy metal poisoning and they headed back to the hospital with the evidence. Chase went upstairs, not heading to diagnostics first. He headed towards the lab subconsciously hoping he'd catch Park alone so they could talk. He stood outside of the door to the lap and listened. He could definitely hear Adams talking and decided to listen for a moment.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Adams told her.

"Why do you think I'll be the one getting hurt?" Park asked her voice oddly confident.

"He uses girls. That's the sort of guy he is. I'm only saying that you shouldn't get attached. He's not sticking around," Adams said a little too point of fact. Did she really think Chase was that bad? Maybe he was.

"Is that why you asked him out? You don't seem the type that goes for a one night stand with a coworker."

"How did you know about that?"

"We talk," Park said as if it was obvious, "If it helps, he didn't seem upset by it, but he was glad he said no."

"He was? Why?"

"You're still interested," Park said giving a heavy sigh, "If it helps your oh so low self-esteem the odds were far better on you sleeping with him."

"I'm not even surprised that people were betting on that. I think I've been working here too long," Adams said than after a pause asked, "How did it all...you know...get started?"

"I have no idea," Park said her voice full of confusion, "Absolutely none. I was drunk and making a fool of myself one moment and bam." Chase could picture her making firework movements with her hands. The mental image made him smile.

"It's too bad you didn't really enjoy it. It was probably a once in a lifetime opportunity," Adams said in that absent minded way that could be hurtful.

"It could happen again," Park snapped.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, I just...I don't know," Park said her voice oddly sad, "I guess I'd just figured it would, but you're right. If it was you two then maybe, but it's not going to happen with me is it?"

He'd heard enough. Park's self-pity was almost embarrassing him. He had a feeling Adams wasn't about to give comforting advice, so he'd stop the conversation before it got worse.

Chase opened up the folder he had in his hand and pretended to be reading it as the doors opened. He gave the girls a charming smile as he came over. At first Park's face was as tense and sad as her voice had been, but she gave him an overly enthusiastic smile when he came into the room.

"There is evidence of heavy metal exposure in his apartment," he said leaning on the counter a bit too close to Park.

"The tox screen should be back any moment," Adams told him, "So far his blood hadn't shown any abnormalities."

"Too bad," Chase said, but he was facing Park, "Hey, Park, do you want to stay at my place tonight?"

The younger woman's mouth hung open and she stammered for a response.

"Kay," was all she got out, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Good, I can't wait. Still got your key?" he asked and she nodded. He gave Adams a look that he hoped said 'see I can do more than a one night stand'. Although was a two night stand all that better?

Park was staring into a microscope to avoid looking at him again. In her attempt to avoid social humiliation she found a clue in the blood sample. After five more hours and one heart attack later, the patient was diagnosed and on the road to recovery.

He ran into Park at the elevator and waited beside her. He felt far too aware of her presence, of her closeness. He felt an odd shiver go down his spine when his arm brushed hers.

"I've got clinic hours, about three of them," he told her smoothly, "Just head to my place and I'll meet up with you later tonight."

"Okay," she croaked and got into the elevator, he followed quietly.

He went to the clinic as she left out the front doors. He watched her go with an odd eagerness to follow her. He didn't have clinic hours. House had asked them both to come to his office and Chase wanted to make sure Park was nowhere in the building. He'd even gone so far to take her pager out of her lab coat so House couldn't call her back.

He walked back to the melding man's office ten minutes later. House was sitting with his feet up on the desk making something out of string that he held between his hands.

"I'd ask where Park is but I already know she isn't coming," House told him, moving the strings and Chase realized he was playing cat's cradle.

"Then why did you ask for her?" he asked putting his hands into his pockets. Why had he come for that matter?

"Testing a theory," he said unraveling his fingers and putting the mess of yarn down on his desk.

"About what?" he asked not expecting a straight answer.

"About how protective you are of her. You were more than happy to fall on the sword early and you came here alone to spare her feelings. It's endearing."

"Don't read too much into it, we're just friends."

"Who sleep together," House said and gave a thoughtful look, "I think there is a term for that."

"We're not..." he said and paused realizing how easy it was to interrupt what they were doing as dating, "Involved like that."

"Of course not," House said with a dry chuckle, "You're just having sex with her...and dinner...and you work together. Hm, seems pretty normal for two...friends."

"What are you getting at House?" Chase demanded tired of in chasing his tail.

"I like her better than Cameron," he said and Chase knew that was a lie, but he also knew what House was saying.

"That's far enough, House," Chase said and turned to leave. As he expected House stopped him as he was almost out of hearing wrong.

"It must be nice to have a surrogate," House called after him and Chasse slowly turned, "No one expects you to marry her or even get involved. No one will blame you when you leave without a reason. Sounds cushy."

"I can't leave if nothing is going on," Chase said as he finally let the door close behind him.

That had been as bad as he'd been expecting and this twisted feeling in his gut was not uncommon after he had to deal with House. It's normally there, because the bastard was right. Not this time. Chase wouldn't let him be right. He could be objective and distant when it came to this fling with Park. A fling? That was exactly what it was, two friends working out some primal aggression on each other. Park wanted him because he was handsome and he wanted her because, like she said, she made him feel safe. It was a one time thing that they had somewhat enjoyed and wouldn't let it happen again. That way it wouldn't get complicated. He'd talk to her about it and make sure she knew it was nothing like Adams had suggested. He wasn't the bad guy here; he was the level headed adult.

He made it home in record time. He was quiet as he opened the door, listening intently for Park. He was curious what the girl might do when she was alone in his place.

It didn't take him long to hear, well, something. There was moaning coming from his bedroom, loud and passionate. He thought for a moment that she'd turned on some porn until he recognized the voice. Was she getting off in his bed?

He snuck down the hallway then poked his head into the doorway of his room. He felt like he'd spent a lot of time spying on her today, but this was much more interesting than watching her talk to Adams.

Park was under the covers her body writhing as one hand was clearly between her legs. Her face was twisted with pleasure and she kept making grunts and moans as she was clearly enjoying herself. His blood ran hot with the sounds, that was exactly what had been missing from last night.

He watched the show until he couldn't take anymore. He stepped into the room and at the creak of a floorboard her eyes shot open. She sat straight up, holding the blanket up to her chin. A peak of bare shoulder told him she might very well be naked under those covers.

"I should be the only one giving you an orgasm in that bed or do you think I'm incapable?" he found himself asking before he really thought his words over. So much for his onetime fling idea.

"Yes, I mean no, maybe," she said too flustered to think up a simple answer. It was cute when she stumbled like that.

"You're going to have to wash those sheets," he told her, although they had gotten a lot dirtier last night.

"I didn't get them that dirty. I'm sure it's less damage than they get on an average night with you skanks," she said, her wit coming back to her slowly. He couldn't figure out which he liked better the blushing awkward version or the straightforward insultive one. He was leaning towards the latter.

"I think they need a wash," he said taking the edge of the blanket and tugging. She held on so tightly her knuckles went white. She was definitely naked under there.

"No," she said sharply, "Just leave and I'll bring them out. Believe me, you don't want to take these off right now."

"Why not?" he demanded a bit annoyed.

"See these socks," she said poking her pink and grey striped socks out from under the blankets, "That's all I'm wearing."

Chase couldn't help but laugh.

"You do remember the part where we had sex last night right?" he asked lightly still amused by this sudden shyness.

"At night with the lights off and my shirt on," she reminded him. Right, he hadn't exactly gotten to see much last night, nothing in fact.

"Wasn't my idea," he said calmly, giving them another tug, but this one gentle, "Let's change that."

"You don't want to see that," she told him firmly.

"I'm a doctor for christ's sake. I've seen worse than you before," he reminded her.

"Thanks for the confidence buster. I guess I'll get on a stripper pole and give you a show now," she said rolling her eyes and he realized how that had sounded. He went over to her and sat beside her on the bed. She had her back against the headboard and her chin on her knees. He moved so she had to look at him.

"Let me decide what I want," he said and something changed in her expression. He'd pressed one too many times and she was annoyed now.

"Fine. You want to see. Here," she said, pushing past him and got off the bed. She stood before him in all her glory, eyes burning holes of contempt into his skull, daring him to say something, daring him to lie.

She wasn't the prettiest girl he'd seen naked. Her skin was clear, dark yet paler than he'd expected. Her breasts were small to medium, B cup if he had to guess, with dark puffy nipples. She was a touch pudgy around the waist with a bit of sagging skin from when she'd gained all that weight. She'd shaved since last night and Chase wondered if she'd done it at work or at his place. The mental image wasn't bad either way.

He went to say something and found himself at a loss for words. How could he express the fact that he was pleasantly surprised by how decent she looked? He must have been staring because she bashfully covered herself with her hands and started to look for her clothing.

"You can be a real dick sometimes," she told him, her tone bitter, but still hurting.

"Park," he said taking her arm for a moment and stopping her. For the second time words failed him and he decided that actions would be better off.

His was undoing his tie before he had time to think. He stripped for her, exposing himself bit by bit. He wasn't nearly as bashful as she was. His shirt slid down to the floor and he pushed his pants down, stepping out of them. He didn't keep his underwear on this time.

Park was staring at him not nearly as shocked as he thought she might be. He must have looked puzzled, because she mentioned it.

"What? Did you forget I'm a doctor too? I see guys naked all the time, even good looking ones like you. It's not that amazing," she explained. That was all she was thinking about right now? She definitely knew how to ruin the mood.

"Do you know what makes me different than those other guys?"

"What?" she asked giving him an incredulous look.

"You can touch me," he said taking her hand and pulling it to his chest. He was so very aware that they were both naked right now.

"Technically, I can touch them too," Park told him, but her resolve was weakening. Her comebacks weren't as snappy and her eyes were having trouble staying on his face.

"But do they touch you back?" he asked his hand running down her arm and then placed it smoothly on her side.

"Not normally," she said her voice shaking.

"Or kiss your skin?" he asked leaning over and kissing her shoulder. He easily got down to his knees and sat in front of her. His hands ran over her skin, his lips making a trail up her arm.. She let out a little surprised gasp and he couldn't have been more proud of himself.

"Chase," she said still a bit unsure.

"Still think I'm just like any other patient?" he asked glancing up at her and he swore he could see her melt.

"Better than the average exam, more interesting" she told him a shaking hand going up and stroking his hair. Her eyes closed as he took one of her perky nipples into his mouth. Her gasp was music to his ears and the moan a few moments later thrilled him from head to toes.

"Bed," he whispered mocking her words from yesterday.

She took the few steps back until her legs hit the bed. She sat down and her legs slightly parted. He ran his hand on the inside of her thighs and they opened up for him. She was silently as he kissed the path between her legs and up. When his tongue touched her clit she couldn't keep quiet anymore. When his tongue worked over her most sensitive nerves she cried out for him, moaning and her back arched. He slipped two fingers inside of her, finding her g-spot and massaging it with deft fingers. At some point she fell back and started wiggling on the bed. Her face was scrunched up in a way that could only be called cute, but the sounds she was making were absolutely sexy.

It took longer than he expected, but he had a feeling she was holding back. The moment she orgasmed, she started crying out and he wondered for a moment if his neighbors could hear it. He was surprised she was so vocal, but not in a bad way, it worked for him.

"Chase," she said as he moved to lay beside her.

"Don't you think you should call me Robert now?" he asked.

"Okay," she said and hesitated before adding, "Robert."

"Alright, Chi," he said, but the name sounded wrong.

"I like Park better," she admitted.

"It feels more natural to say," Chase told her, "Let's stick with last names then."

The laid in silence for a moment, Park still breathing hard from her orgasm. He was tempted to turn and cuddle her, to hold her close while stroking her hair, but that made it less of a fling. She turned to him putting a hand on his chest. She paused, her hands hitting his still fresh scar. She traced it with her fingers before letting them fall away. His accident had had a profound effect on her, one both of them had addressed during their talks.

"What did House want to talk about?" she asked out of the blue.

"What? When?" he asked, but the lie was only half assed.

"After work," she told him giving him a knowing look. She still had her glasses on he realized and reached over, slipping them off. The changes to her face were subtle, but they were nice. He put the glasses on the bedside table.

"He was being an ass," Chase told her, his own arousal completely gone now. He sighed in frustration and sat up.

"I know what we're doing and I'm going to be okay with it," she said staring up at the ceiling instead of looking at him.

"That's," he hesitated, "great. What are we doing?" Maybe she understood it better than he did.

"Having sex on a regular basis while keeping our relationship at a friendship level for as long as possible," she explained to him like she was exploring a possible diagnosis, "It's the best arrangement for both of us. You're emotionally unavailable, but bored of bed hopping and I've, well, I've got my own issues."

"Yeah," he said so glad she understood. He laid beside her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her, "That's it. It's exactly what I was thinking. Wait, did you say on a regular basis?"

Park was flustered by that comment and pushed a hair out of her face before saying, "If you're interested."

"Okay," he said giving her a soft kiss, "I could handle that."

"Chase," she said her arms linking her arms around his neck, "Can that regular basis get started now?"

"Right now?" he asked a bit over eager.

"Yeah," she said pushing his shoulder until he rolled onto his back. She straddled him and put one hand on his chest. What came next was a scene right out of his dreams.


End file.
